The Beginning of a Story
Hello. My name is Douglas W. R. (wont say my last or middle name.) I only have one family member: an adopted daughter, I work in a big facility that is very rich and I work on most of the technology here and I'm currently working on a project called: Gladice or"Woman of the mind" It means a very smart "thing" is being created. like for example a really smart robot or something... I haven't worked outside of this project for a long time, and we did make MANY prototypes of it in like the 80s and 90s, but I could tell you other things about the facility. 6 Years ago When I first joined this laboratory I had lots of job meetings because I had two very serious diseases that are very lethal... it messes with my brain. people teased me and called me a rat. It made me mad... but I usually went into breakdowns because of my disease. soooo anyways... after those times I remeber watching "odd egg shaped cyborbs" shooting dummies... they came in many colours and textures, but some didn't work so we had to strip them of thier skins and incinerate them... 4 Years ago Scary. Later into my life at the lab, I tested Liquids, Jello-like substances, Gels and Water's properties. Sooo... after that is when I started working on the project. at first we made personality controls for the "thing" we were creating. we thought of many Personalites; Morality, Adventure, Likes and Dislikes,etc. We used 5 of the ideas, and after we built them 1 of them broke down. It wasn't a personality control, it had its OWN personality so we decided to use it for the test subjects who test our devices like the Ash-Pod. 1 Years ago about a year ago, I was taken to see the Pod. The label on the device said: makes holes ... Interesing? I actually did not care about it at all. but when the man testing it shot the wall with the device a hole 2 times bigger than him ripped open the wall. he shot it again onto the other side of the room and another hole ripped open the wall but I do not know anything else about it becasue I fainted. It was to amazing... 2 days ago today was bring yo- WHOA! they just announced that Gladice (they updated the name) will be turned on in 2 days! Today My daughter got to turn on the system but I could not see Gladice turn on... I was busy working on my computer with some others. most of the people were watching Gladice turn on. about 3 minutes later I heard an explosion and I noticed my colleauges dead bodies on the ground... I was wounded. I ran to the chamber and Gladice was releasing toxins and shooting lasers everywhere. smoke was filling up around the place, but Gladice didnt notice me because she was too busy hacking everything. I saw a girl on the ground and needed to help her at first I thought she was my daughter but it turned out to be someone else. I decided to help her anyways. but while I was dragging her away, she was shot with a turret. NO! I started to run and hid. I looked through a window and saw my daughter. she was asleep in a stasis chamber. she was the last one alive... I noticed that the woman I almost saved turned on the robot. my daughter was too young... I fell asleep. and was so relieved. *sigh* welcome to Aperture Science... Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindfuck Category:Portal Category:Video Game